Typical pushbutton switches have a movable button urged away from a base portion by a spring element and also have switch contacts which open or close upon button movement. In some cases it has been proposed that the spring element serve as one of the switch contacts. Often it is desired to provide a switch with an interior lamp for illumination of the push button. The design of the switch then becomes more complicated since the lamp and its ability to properly illuminate the button must be considered. Prior illuminated switches have often suffered from the contact or spring structure interfering with the light path and restricting the area of illumination on the button. One solution has incorporated the lamp in the movable button rather than on the stationary base, but that design results in a bulky button and the need for an electrical circuit connection to the movable lamp. An improved open spring structure allowing good illumination of a movable button from a stationary lamp is thus desirable. In addition, for the sake of reliability and ease of manufacture it is desirable to maintain a simple design with a minimum number of parts.